1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery terminal device to be connected to a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery terminal device is used to be connected to a first pole and a second pole of the button type batteries, such as lithium batteries, used as power sources in small electronic apparatuses like electronic calculators and electronic notebooks.
The battery terminal device generally has a positive-side connection member and a negative-side connection member capable of being electrically connected to the positive pole and the negative pole of the battery, respectively. The battery terminal device generally also has a positive-side strip member and a negative-side strip member capable of being fixed, respectively, by solder to a positive-side wiring pattern section and a negative-side wiring pattern section which are disposed on a printed wiring board. The positive-side strip member is conductively coupled to the positive-side connection member, and the negative-side strip member is also conductively coupled to the negative-side connection member. Accordingly, the battery terminal device is constructed so that the button type battery can be electrically connected to the positive-side and the negative-side connection members.
However, when the positive-side strip member and the negative-side strip member are soldered to the positive-side and the negative-side wiring pattern sections, respectively, in a small electronic apparatus in which this type of battery terminal device is used, it is extremely difficult to solder these positive-side and negative-side strip members to the positive-side and the negative-side wiring pattern sections respectively in a stationary state so that the positive-side and negative-side strip members do not slip from the outside of the positive-side and negative-side wiring pattern sections, respectively.
The reason why it is extremely difficult to solder, as described above, is that each area of the positive-side and the negative-side wiring pattern sections on which solder is to be applied is limited. An inconvenience with an electrical short-circuit arises when any of the fixation sections of the positive-side and the negative-side strip members slip from the positive-side and the negative-side wiring pattern sections, respectively. Also, more solder must be applied in order to reliably fix the positive-side and the negative-side strip members to the positive-side and negative-side wiring pattern sections, respectively. In such a case, each area of the positive-side and negative- o side wiring pattern sections on which the solder is to be applied must be made larger, resulting in the battery terminal device becoming larger. In addition, generally, the shape of the battery terminal device differs depending on the differences in the construction of electronic apparatuses and on the kinds of button type batteries. Therefore, a metallic mold is required to newly manufacture battery terminal devices having shapes suited to that of batteries to be connected, and the costs will be increased.